Scouting the Port
Scouting the Port is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V featuring protagonist Trevor Philips along with Wade Hebert and Floyd Hebert. Description The mission begins in Floyd's apartment in Vespucci Beach where Trevor forces Floyd to help him with a new caper. After Trevor, Wade, and Floyd all dress in stolen longshoreman uniforms, Trevor drives Floyd and Wade to the Port of Los Santos. Along the way, Trevor interrogates Floyd as to whether there is anything worth stealing at the port. Eventually, Floyd reveals the presence of a ship guarded by Merryweather Security, a ship that regular dock employees like Floyd are not allowed to approach and which potentially contains military hardware. Trevor decides that they must find out what is on that ship. Once at the dock, Wade is pulled aside by a union boss to help with the clean-up of a mysterious spill. Trevor follows Floyd to the mystery ship. From there, the mission consists of several parts: #Trevor and Floyd are accosted by a Merryweather guard who demands that they move two shipping containers. To maintain their cover, Trevor and Floyd use a Dock Handler to move the containers around the dock area. #Trevor wants to take photographs of the mystery ship. To get a better angle on the ship, he climbs a nearby container crane. However, a port boss on the crane orders Trevor to get to work. To maintain his cover, Trevor uses the crane to load two shipping containers onto waiting tractor trailers. #Once the containers are loaded, Trevor takes pictures of the ship. He must get three pictures: one of the bow of the ship, one of the security guard watching the gangplank, and one of the ship's stern. #Trevor and Floyd take a loaded tractor trailer to the Los Santos Naval Port, which is also guarded by Merryweather. Entering the Port triggers a cut scene. Trevor gets out of the tractor trailer and pretends to have a delivery. Merryweather guards quickly surround him. Floyd tries to intervene but is knocked down and assaulted by the guards for his troubles. In the ensuing melee, Trevor sneaks into a guardhouse and steals a briefcase containing a shipping manifest. He then leaves, abandoning Floyd to the guards. Trevor returns back to the apartment. There he finds Wade sitting on the couch and covered in industrial waste. A final cut scene requires the player to choose one of two options for The Merryweather Heist: Choosing the freight method will unlock the following setup mission: *Minisub Trevor will also send a text message to Franklin, asking him to improve his aim at the Ammu-Nation Shooting Range. Choosing the offshore method will unlock the following setup mission: *Minisub *Cargobob Trevor will also call Michael, asking him to improve his flying skill in the Flight School. Mission Objectives *Enter in Trevor's car. *Go to the Pier 400. *Park the car besides the central. *Follow Floyd. *Enter in the Dock Handler. *Move the two containers from bay B to bay F. *Go to the container crane. *Climb to the top of the crane. *Move the two contaniners from bay 1 to bay 5. *Go to the estrategic point in the crane. *Use the phone camera to take photos of the ship. *Send the photos to Ron. *Climb down the crane. *Enter in the truck. *Go to Los Santos Naval Port. *Leave the restrict area. *Go to Floyd's Apartment. *Choose the heist aproach. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 20:00. *Employee of the Month - Complete without damaging the containers. *Perfect Surveillance - Snap all 3 photographs of the boat as instructed. *An Honest Day's Work - Complete without causing a disturbance at the docks. Trivia *Merryweather presence on the Port of Los Santos was first mentioned in a internet news article from Weazel News after the mission Nervous Ron, the article mentions that Don Percival have been lobbying for the contract to Merryweather work on the port, but they deny that they are working there yet. *If the player kills the Merryweather guards attacking Floyd, Floyd will continue to writhe around and grunt as if he was still being beaten. **But now, the player cannot kill the Merryweather soldiers anymore. If the player aims at these soldiers, they cannot shoot. **The rifle that one of the soldiers beating Floyd is carrying has no magazine in it. *During the opening cutscene when Trevor is showing Floyd his penis, his genitals can briefly be seen as he pulls his pants up, making him the only protagonist in the series whose genitals can be seen, though only briefly. *After the mission ends, if you approach the bathroom in Floyd's house, you can hear Floyd giving Wade a bath. *It's unknown why Trevor gave Floyd an outfit, since Floyd should have already had one because he works at the port. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 21 Scouting The Port|Scouting the Port Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heists